Despues de la tormenta viene la calma
by Michelle Anders
Summary: Kori Anders es una chica con muchos problemas. Ella se muda y llega a Jump City, California, en donde tampoco la suerte esta de su lado, hasta que cierto chico pelinegro habla con ella. Podra Kori no hacer una tonteria y acabar con su vida?


Hey bitches xD… ok no o.O… Pues aquí mua subiendo un One-Shot de Robin&Starfire! :D jaja pues si no esta muy bueno,, es porque lo hice a la carrera en la noche a las 2 de la mañana para mi proyecto de Español xD… y si,, utilicé el nombre real de los titanes para no ponerles "Robin" o "Starfire"… sino que utilicé los de Richard, Michelle (Ahorita explico porque), Garfield, Rachel y Victor. El de "Michelle" lo use para Starfire, ya que si le ponía "Kori" iba a sonar un poco rarito xD jaja pero en realidad me gusta el nombre n.n… Bueno,, si se encuentran con un "Michelle" ya saben porque xD

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Teen Titans. They are DC Comics® and Warner Bros.® Propiety_

Ahora el Disclaimer en español xD

**DISCLAIMER: **_Lo__**s**__ Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC Comics® and Warner Bros.®_

**P.D:** ¿Que bilingüe soy verdad? xD

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**.:*.:Después de la tormenta viene la calma:.*:.**

_One-Shot_

KORI'S P.O.V.

Mi nombre es Kori Anders. Tengo 16 años y esta es mi historia. Yo era una chica de pueblo normal que vivía en una pequeña casita de cartón. Tengo el cabello largo y de un color rojo muy intenso, ojos de un verde hermoso, también era muy alta y delgada, además de un excelente bronceado por naturaleza. Desde que vivía en el pueblo tenía que soportar los insultos de mi hermana, la escuela, las preferencias de mi madre y de su familia. La única persona en el mundo que me podía ayudar era mi padre. Un día, nos tuvimos que mudar a la ciudad de Jump City, California, ya que mi padre era un simple granjero que no le alcanzaba para poder comprar un pan para todos. Ahí, tenia que asistir a una escuela llamada "Benjamin Franklin High". El primer día, como para todos, es el más difícil que existe, así que decidí arreglarme lo mejor posible. Iba con una diadema negra que sujetaba mis cabellos rojos para que no se vinieran a mi cara, llevaba una blusa morada ajustada con unos jeans pescadores y unos tenis, esa vestimenta hacia que mi piel bronceada resaltara. Llegue a la escuela tímida y dulce como siempre. Inmediatamente, vi que la mirada de los chicos y chicas se posaban encima de mi, algunas con intenciones de tener "algo de diversión conmigo" o "quieres ser mi "amiga". Todos, sin excepción alguna, tenían la mirada encima de mi, no soportaban que pasara eso. Tenía un poder para atraer las miradas del público de una manera no muy agradable. Cuando llegue a mi locker, me di cuenta de que había una chica gótica que estaba sola en una de las bancas del alrededor. Se veía muy triste y desilusionada, como si le hubieran quitado lo que mas quisiera de vida, hasta podría decir que intentaría suicidarse en cualquier descuido.

"Hola… ¿Cómo te llamas?" –Le pregunte sentándome en la banca color café crema que estaba en los pasillos

"¿Quien eres para estar hablándome?" –Me contesto muy fríamente la chica- "¿Acaso no eres una de las chicas resbalosas que andan por ahí en busca de chicos?"

Me quede con cara extrañada al escuchar eso que dijo. ¿Acaso en esa escuela te juzgaban a partir de cómo te veías y pensar que eres una mala persona? ¿O era acaso que había demasiadas personas así en esa escuela que yo lucia como una?

"Amm… No. En realidad, nunca he tenido un novio" –Confesé tristemente, la chica se me quedo con cara de "Pero como es posible eso?"- "Es que a mi nadie me quería como novia porque soy pobre"

"Pues eso lo no parece –Dijo la extraña chica que acababa de conocer hace cinco minutos. No se porque tenia el gran presentimiento en mi interior que íbamos a ser grandes amigas

"No lo creas, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad" –Le conteste seriamente

"Mi nombre es Rachel… Rachel Roth"

De ahí en adelante, ella fue mi primer y mejor amiga de toda la escuela y de toda mi vida. Si era cierto de que teníamos GRANDES diferencias, pero yo digo que esas eran las que nos unían a ser las amigas que éramos. Ella tenia varios amigos, hombres, y me los presento. Ellos eran 3. El primero se llamaba Victor Stone, el era moreno, de ojos grises y muy amable con todos. Además, el era el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano. El segundo en que lo presentaran, o mas bien que se presento, se llamaba Garfield Logan. Este tipo era el amigo de Rachel, el que ella tanto quería, por el, ella había cambiado de ser la capitana de porristas de su equipo a una gótica anti popular, y había derramado lagrimas porque una chica rubia de ojos azules, llamada Tara, se había quedado con su corazón. Mark era muy bien parecido, tenia un cabello café chocolate perfecto, ojos como los míos y un cuerpo de diez, pero el no le ganaba al ultimo. Richard Grayson. El… El era al que mi corazón apunto cuando lo vio por primera vez. El sin duda era el mas serio de todos, y el que mas frio era, aun mas que Rae, además, ellos dos eran primos… Yo digo que eso era de familia. Era sin embargo, el mas guapo de toda la escuela, todas las chicas se morían por estar con el, pero el siempre las rechazaba. Si ellas tenían dinero y un hermoso rostro, como iba a esperar que yo tuviera tan siquiera una amistad con el si no me hablaba, se me quedaba mirando extremadamente raro y menos si su padre se enteraba que el andaba con una pobretona. Después de las presentaciones, nos fuimos a clases. Richard me mandaba miradas de enojo y odio, pero… ¿Por qué si lo acababa de conocer?

Con el tiempo, fui conociendo a más y más gente en esa escuela, o más bien, ellos me conocían a mí. ¿Por qué?... Porque se había esparcido un rumor de que yo andaba ligando a cualquiera que se me pusiera enfrente, sea un chico o una chica. Al principio me valió, pero mis amigos empezaron a desconfiar de mi y hablar mal de mi a mis espaldas. Decidí pasar eso de alto, hasta que el director me mando llamar a su oficina. Sentía como el frio del exterior se adentraba a mi cuerpo y hacia que me pusiera más nerviosa. Según esto, se había difundido un video sobre mi haciendo cosas obscenas, con varias personas. El dolor y la tristeza abundaban en mi interior. Mis emociones estaban totalmente mezcladas, no sabia si sentir enojo, tristeza, odio o dolor… Era todo tan confuso. La persona que estaba en el video era igualita físicamente de la espalda a mí, ya que ella nunca dio la cara al video. Su voz era como la mía, tan dulce e inocente que podría engañar a cualquier persona. Me sentí realmente enojada y triste al ver el video. Esa cinta fue subida a Youtube, y YA TENIA MAS DE 1'000, 000,000 VISITAS! No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Primero mi familia, escuela, amigos… Ya no sabia que hacer, si mi padre, la única persona que me comprende en este mundo se muriera… No sabría que hacer.

A veces, como me gustaría mantener mi boca cerrada. Justo llegando de la escuela en esa tarde, mi padre, había caído en cama con un paro cardiaco. Estaba toda mi familia alrededor de el en el pequeño sofá-cama que teníamos. Rápidamente, mi familia comenzó a echarme la culpa. Pero… ¿Por qué yo tenia la culpa? Ellos se buscaban escudar con excusas que no tenían sentido como _"Se preocupaba mucho por ti"_ o también _"No le trajiste lo que necesitaba cuando el lo requería"_… u otra peor… _"Siempre quieres cosas". YO!. Mejor reclámenle a mi hermana, ella era la que pedía cosas a cada rato *Pensé*_ y se quería quitar el apellido "Anders" porque la avergonzábamos de ser pobres. Me sentía muy triste y sola, si le pasaba algo a mi padre, yo me moría. Sin el, no tenia razón de vivir, ya que en mi familia me maltrataban, me decían cosas que ni al caso, siempre había comparaciones y me dolía. En la escuela, ya todos me hacían el feo por el video falso que se había publicado en internet… hasta en la calle ya me reconocían algunos por el video. Esta vida era la que nadie hubiera escogido, pero creo que yo llegue tarde para elegir mi destino. Ya habían dado las cuatro de la tarde, cuando comenzó a llover incontroladamente. Era la tormenta del siglo. Raramente, a esa hora, mi padre comenzó a dar sus últimos respiros. Se veía tan lastimado y decidí estar a su costado, hablarle y escuchar por ultima vez al que siempre había sido mi mejor amigo. El reloj marco las 4:29 de la tarde… ya era el fin.

"¿Kori?" –Pregunto débilmente mi padre- "¿Dónde estas hija mía?"

"Aquí estoy papi ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Hija, solo quiero que sepas que eres la mejor hija que he tenido en toda mi vida, te amo y siempre lo hare" –Dijo. Yo lo sabía… Ese era el fin. Mis manos comenzaron a temblarme y a sentir una tristeza enorme- "Solo necesitas encontrar a alguien que te ame para siempre, tu sabrás quien es… Hija, te amo" –Diciendo esto… Cerró los ojos… Para siempre

"¿!Papá?" –Grite desesperada- "PAPA?" –Grite con más fuerza. _No, no, no, no … NO! Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede suceder! _*Dije en mis adentros* Me sentía demasiado deprimida. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse rápidamente por mis mejillas bronceadas. Había perdido a la única persona en el mundo que me quería verdaderamente.

Los días pasaban como si fueran eternos. Si no estuviera en la escuela, en este segundo estaría planeando como seria mi suicidio… _Suicidio? Mm… No es mala idea. *Pensé un poco indecisa_

Ya había pasado el timbre de la cuarta hora, cuando todo mundo se fue a almorzar en la cafetería. Me asegure que nadie estuviera afuera para cuando yo me tiraría del techo de mi escuela. Esa escuela era tan grande, que tenia la medida de medio Empire State. Estaba llorando triste y desconsoladamente, cuando decidí saltar… Pero un brazo me agarro antes de caer.

"¿Estas loca o que? ¿Por qué quieres suicidarte?" –Pregunto una voz familiar para mía… esa voz solo le pertenecía a…

"Richard… ¿Que haces aquí?" –Le dije sin voltear a mirarlo, no quería que me viera llorando

"Porque me mandaron a verificar la bandera de la escuela" –Me contesto con una actuación muy mala

"No te creo" –Le dije desconfiada, ese chico me ponía los nervios de punta

"Entonces, la verdad es que te seguí… ¿Por qué querías suicidarte?" –Me insistió. Volteé a verlo. Tenia unos ojos tan hermosos, un azul turquesa que jamás había visto en toda mi vida, me perdí en ellos, así que decidí decirle la verdad

"Es que…" -Comencé- "A NADIE LE IMPORTA MI VIDA!" –Le grite. Eso era verdad, mi vida no significaba nada para nadie- "La única persona que me quería en esta maldita vida ahora esta muerta y ahora no tengo a nadie con quien estar. Mi familia me maltrata, en la escuela me inventan rumores, la gente me hace el feo cuando voy en la calle… Eso es horrible! No sabes cuanto deseo morirme"

"Sabes… Tal vez a ellos no les importe… Pero a mí si me importa" –Me dijo tiernamente. Que quede extrañada ya que el no era así conmigo

"Enserio?" –Le pregunte

"Claro. Desde el momento en que te vi, tus ojos, toda tu, me hicieron sentir que tu eras la indicada para mi. Te he amado por lo que eres desde que llegaste." –Iba a preguntar por sus miradas extrañas… hasta que el se me adelanto- "Y si vas a preguntar por las miradas que te dirigía, era porque quería ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ti"

"Entonces… Tu… Me… Amas?"

"Mas de lo que imaginas, por cierto… Kori Anders… Aceptarías ser mi novia?"

Me quede en shock con esa pregunta. ¿Yo? ¿Su novia? No podía creerlo. Estaba tan feliz que estaba, solo pude decir…

"Acepto" –Dije felizmente, mientras el me secaba una de mis mejillas

Desde entonces, mi vida a dado un giro de 180° grados. Los publicistas me ofrecieron ser modelo para sus campañas, se acabaron los rumores del video que se publico… en fin, mi vida fue bella desde ese entonces. Rachel se quedo finalmente con Gar, quien termino con Tara (que por cierto, hizo un gran drama) Victor se quedo con Abby Bee, una chica que era capitana del equipo de basquetbol. Y también, Richard y yo terminamos juntos para siempre, ya que el me propuso matrimonio y terminamos siendo los primeros en encargar bebé. Tuvimos una hermosa niña a la que pusimos Mary Gisselle Grayson. Gar y Rae tuvieron un par de gemelos, que se llamaron Alexander y Anabella Logan. Además… Vic tuvo un pequeño niño llamado Hector Stone. Después de tanto sufrimiento, al final, obtuvimos todos lo que queríamos… Ser felices para siempre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado! :D Bueno,, ahorita ando escribiendo la continuación de "Pena de Muerte" para quienes lo leen, lo van a continuar leyendo mañana o el lunes :D jaja cuídense!

Peace,, Love &&' Drugs!(:

Consuman Frutas,, Verduras &&' Droga! :D


End file.
